The physiological and emotional state of a person can often be associated with certain cortical activity. Various phenomena, which may be considered abnormal states, such as anger or displaying symptomatic behavior of Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) or Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), are often associated with certain atypical cortical activity. This atypical cortical activity can generate certain thermal patterns on the forehead. Thus, there is a need for a way to take thermal measurements of the forehead in real world day-to-day situations. Preferably, in order to be comfortable and more aesthetically acceptable, these measurements should be taken without involving direct physical contact with the forehead or occluding it.